Lily's Dating the Ferret?
by bouncingblondeferret
Summary: Coincidence brings Lily and Scorpius together on more than one occasion but not everyone is accepting of the relationship.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N The story switches perspective, I hope it isn't confusing. The italic name at the start indicates the name of the new narrator. **

**Chapter 1**

_**Lily**_

The corridors were crowded as usual and I was struggling to find an empty compartment on the Hogwarts Express. I had walked nearly the whole way up the train when I finally came across an empty one. I went inside, sat by the window and waited for my friends to find me. I hadn't been waiting long when my cousin and best friend Hugo Weasley found me and came inside. Mum was one of seven children so I have a lot of cousins but I get on with Hugo the best. All my cousins have bright red "Weasley" hair and are all in Gryffindor with me; I'm in my fourth year this year.

"Where are the others?" I asked.

"They already found a compartment."

"Ok I'll just-"

"-but it's sort of full," he said nervously. "So I came to keep my favourite cousin company."

"No, Hugo, its ok you can go back to them," I said glumly.

"And leave you all alone? Not likely, James'd probably hex me for making you sit by yourself," he laughed.

"I'm serious, go," I insisted. "I'll deal with my overprotective brother myself."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive," I said, "I want to finish my book anyway."

"Alright, see you at the feast then Lily," he said as he left.

I moved to the corner of the compartment and grabbed out my book. It was nice having some peace and quiet; there's always something happening at home, whether it's my brother James nearly blowing the roof off or my other brother Al up or there's a member of our huge family over, home could never be called quiet.

I was getting quite into my book when the compartment door slid open and someone sat on the seat opposite me. He was crying and I don't think he saw me, he must have assumed the compartment was empty. He curled his legs onto the seat and put his arms around them, shuddering and sobbing loudly. I looked up from my book, saw the unmistakeable blonde hair of Scorpius Malfoy and let out a small gasp. Scorpius was the son of Draco Malfoy. My Dad, Harry Potter, and Draco Malfoy were arch rivals when they were at Hogwarts together. When Dad and Uncle Ron see Draco at the train station every year all they do is stare at each other. I hadn't seen Scorpius at school much; he's in the sixth year with Al and my cousin Rose so they had a few classes together but he's in Slytherin so I hadn't seen him much before. Even with a red, tear streaked face he was stunningly handsome, with beautiful grey eyes and an attractive pale, pointed face. He heard my gasp and glanced up, nervously at first but once he realised who I was, his eyes became cold and he stared at me loathingly. He continued to stare at me and it started to become uncomfortable. I wondered if I should say something when he spoke.

"Safrina dumped me," he said emotionlessly. Safrina Parkinson was a sixth year Slytherin girl that was well known for being a bit of a player before she was going out with Scorpius, apparently some things never change.

"Oh," I said. I had never been in a more awkward situation. "Why?" I asked.

"Because she's a stupid cow," he said through clenched teeth, "she's been cheating on me all summer. I knew she used to be like that but I thought she had changed."

Was it wrong that I was noticing how his white blonde hair fell perfectly into his sparkling grey eyes? Or how his arms were flawlessly toned underneath his grey T-shirt? I knew I shouldn't have liked him, but he was _very_ good-looking.

"I can't believe she cheated on me!" he cried breaking into a new wave of sobs. "I can't - hic - believe I - hic - didn't notice - hic."

Before I knew what I was doing I was on the seat next to him putting my arm around him in a comforting manner. "Nobody can tell they're being cheated on, especially over the summer when you don't see them as much. Did she say who it was with?"

He nodded, "Bertold Zabini." I knew the name; he was on the Slytherin Quidditch team. "He was there when she told me. I had to leave to stop myself jinxing him into a jellyfish. I came in here to cool my head, I thought it was empty."

"Obviously not," I said sarcastically.

"Mmm," he mumbled and then cried, "I can't believe she'd do this to me! We've been going out since third year for Merlin's sake!" He broke into new tears and cried into my shoulder, I could feel my shirt getting soaked; poor Scorpius.

After a few minutes his tears stopped but we continued to stay sitting in that way: with his head on my shoulder and my arms around him, rubbing his back.

When the lady with the food trolley came past Scorpius sat up straight, rubbed his eyes (did I mention they're a stunning sparkling grey?) and I moved back to my seat. We looked at each other awkwardly for the next minutes in silence but my head wouldn't shut up.

'That's Scorpius Malfoy' part of my brain was shouting to me 'your Dad's arch nemesis's son!'

'But he's so handsome,' another part of my mind was saying, 'you did the right thing in comforting that attractive boy.'

My internal argument was interrupted when Hugo came into the compartment; he had already changed into his Hogwarts robes. "Hey, Lils! I was just seeing how you were goi-," Hugo began but his words cut off once he saw I wasn't alone in the compartment. "What's Malfoy doing in here?" he asked me as though Scorpius couldn't hear him.

"Everywhere else was full," I told Hugo, unsure of how much to say.

"Oh," Hugo said thoughtfully, then turned to Scorpius, "maybe you should rack off for a few minutes so Lily can get changed, Malfoy."

"Hugo, maybe you should rack off too?" I suggested forcefully.

"Alright, see ya Lils," Hugo said cheerily and left our compartment.

"I should go back and get changed, we'll be there soon," Scorpius said quietly.

"Yeah," I said for lack of better words, "umm Scorpius?"

"Yeah?"

"How much of this do you want me to tell people? You probably don't want the whole school knowing about all of this and you definitely don't want James knowing you were kind of hugging me and you probably don't want people knowing you were crying onto my shoulder and you probably don't want people knowing that you talked to me at all with the whole 'our parents a hate each other thing' and," I took a deep breath, "I'm rambling aren't I?" I tend to ramble in awkward situations.

"A little bit," he smiled. His aforementioned gorgeous eyes looked even more breathtaking when he smiled, his whole face lit up and with almost all of the blotchiness was gone his face was captivatingly handsome.

"I have a habit of rambling," I said smiling with him.

"You can tell people whatever you want to tell them, but I like the story you told your friend," he said.

"Cousin," I corrected.

"Cousin," he smiled, his eyes lighting up. "I better go get changed, we'll be there soon."

"Ok," I said, "Bye, Scorpius."

"See you, Lily," he said as he left.

I got changed into my robes and when we arrived at Hogwarts I had barely made it off the train when Hugo and my other best friend, Abbey Miller, found me.

"Lily, I'm so sorry we didn't sit with you. We weren't sure you'd be able to find a compartment so we got one, but before we could find you it filled up. Roxanne was there and she brought Mark, and he brought Eric. So with me, Hugo, Ellie, Lorcan and Lysander in there it was full. I'm really sorry Lily," she rushed out her apology.

"It's fine," I said shooting Hugo a 'don't-say-anything-about-Scorpius' look, "I got a lot of reading done."

"Come on let's get to the feast, I'm hungry," grumbled Hugo.

_**Scorpius**_

That stupid cow was cheating on me all summer! I knew she used to be like that but I didn't think she would do something like that anymore. With Bertold Zabini! What does he have that I don't? I suppose it would be stupid to try to work out what goes on in Safrina Parkinson's mind. I'm glad I left the compartment; otherwise I would have ended up hexing them into cockroaches.

I paced the hallway a few times, thinking, before I realised I was going to break down. I ran into the first empty compartment I saw, sat down, curled my legs up and began to cry. I don't cry often (I hadn't cried in about 5 years) but when I do, I completely break down. I heaved massive sobs and felt my face becoming saturated.

I heard a small gasp and realised I wasn't alone in the compartment. I looked up nervously and saw a girl with bright red hair and some very cute freckles sitting opposite me. My gaze turned colder when I realised who it was: Lily Potter, the daughter of my dad's school nemesis. She would surely tell everyone that I was crying, not that I actually care that much but its uncomfortable being the laughing stock of the school.

We continued to stare at each other until I finally decided to break the silence, "Safrina dumped me." I don't know why I told her that, I doubt she even knew we were going out.

"Oh," she said. She looked very uncomfortable, but I couldn't help noticing the sprinkle of pretty freckles on her nose and the way her red hair shined in the sunlight, "Why?"

"Because she's a stupid cow," I said becoming infuriated again, "she's been cheating on me all summer. I knew she used to be like that but I thought she had changed." If she was going to tell the whole school I was crying, she might as well get her facts straight. "I can't believe she cheated on me!" I cried breaking into a new wave of sobs. "I can't - hic - believe I - hic - didn't notice - hic." I'm a mess when I'm upset.

She sat beside me on the seat and put her arms around me. She was trying to comfort me, "Nobody can tell they're being cheated on, especially over the summer when you don't see them as much. Did she say who it was with?"

I couldn't find my voice at first so I just nodded then said, "Bertold Zabini." A stupid git! "He was there when she told me. I had to leave to stop myself jinxing him into a jellyfish. I came in here to cool my head, I thought it was empty."

"Obviously not," she said sarcastically. She was even prettier up close; we were sitting so close I could have counted her freckles if I wanted to.

"Mmm," I mumbled and then I exclaimed, "I can't believe she'd do this to me! We've been going out since third year for Merlin's sake!" I broke into another set of tears and cried onto her shoulder, she was very sweet for comforting me when I had never spoken to her before.

When I stopped crying we stayed holding each other for a few minutes, until the lady with the food trolley came past and I sat up straight. I rubbed my eyes and she moved back to her seat. I felt a little bit sadder when she moved away from me; with her next to me I didn't feel quite as alone.

We sat in silence for a few minutes and I began thinking about how pretty she was. Lily seemed to be thinking about something as well, she had a small dimple on her forehead from the effort of her concentration. She was probably thinking about something important, nowhere near as trivial as my thoughts. There was no way she would ever even look at me in that way, there was too much rivalry between our families.

Our thoughts were interrupted when one of Lily's friends came bustling into the compartment, he didn't appear to see me at first.

"Hey, Lils! I was just seeing how you were goi-," her friend began but his words cut off once he saw me. "What's Malfoy doing in here?" he asked Lily as though I couldn't hear them.

"Everywhere else was full," Lily told him, she seemed uncertain of what to say.

"Oh," her friend said, then turned to me, "maybe you should rack off for a few minutes so Lily can get changed, Malfoy."

"Hugo, maybe you should rack off too?" Lily said bluntly. I didn't think I had seen Hugo around school much.

"Alright, see ya Lils," Hugo said cheerily and left our compartment.

"I should go back and get changed, we'll be there soon," I said quietly.

"Yeah," she seemed unsure of what to say again, "umm Scorpius?"

"Yeah?" I said, not sure where this was going.

"How much of this do you want me to tell people? You probably don't want the whole school knowing about all of this and you definitely don't want James knowing you were kind of hugging me and you probably don't want people knowing you were crying onto my shoulder and you probably don't want people knowing that you talked to me at all with the whole 'our parents a hate each other thing' and," she came up for air, "I'm rambling aren't I?" Her rambling was nice and she looked nervous. I tend to have that effect on people, it gets rather annoying sometimes but I suppose it just comes with being a Malfoy.

"A little bit," I smiled.

"I have a habit of rambling," she said smiling back. Lily's caramel brown eyes lit up when she smiled and she got a dimple on her left cheek. It was now my mission in life to make her smile as much as possible so I could see her dimple.

I thought about what she said. It would be annoying if people found out I was sitting with Lily; the rumours would start the second people found out and she was right about me not wanting her brother finding out about us 'kind of hugging'. James was a seventh year and could be quite intimidating when he wanted to be; I had a feeling he would be quite protective of his little sister.

"You can tell people whatever you want to tell them, but I like the story you told your friend," I said, I didn't want to come off as a stereotypical bossy Malfoy.

"Cousin," she corrected me. I had less competition now that I knew Hugo was her cousin, not that Lily would ever like me.

"Cousin," I said smiling, hoping she would smile too. "I better go get changed, we'll be there soon."

"Ok," she said, "Bye, Scorpius."

"See you, Lily," I said leaving.

_**Lily**_

The start of term feast never ceases to amaze me. The four house tables covered in mountains of every food you could think of; I probably gain a few kilos at every feast Hogwarts has. Not that I'm not well fed at home (my mum and Nanna are amazing cooks), but the food here is just extraordinary. When we had eaten our fill and I began to feel considerably fatter, we began to trudge up to Gryffindor tower. Before I got further than the Entrance Hall, I heard someone call my name, so I wheeled around to see Scorpius walking towards me. Abbey raised her eyebrows at me looking slightly confused.

"Hey Lily, I just realised I didn't thank you for before on the train, so … thanks," he smiled, his ash grey eyes twinkling.

"You're welcome," I smiled back.

Abbey waited for Scorpius to be completely out of ear shot before saying slyly, "What that all about?"

"He came into my compartment on the train," I began, "I suppose he was just thanking me for not telling him to rack off."

"Oh," Abbey said. I had the feeling she didn't quite believe me, but she didn't push it. We walked up to Gryffindor tower and went to the dormitory we had shared since first year, which now had a sign on it reading '_Fourth year girls_'. Roxanne Weasley and Sophie Finnegan were already there; Cassandra Macmillan, the other girl in our room, was probably making out with one of her many boyfriends.

"Hi Lily," Roxanne, one of my many cousins, said to me, "Sorry about on the train, I told Mark he shouldn't have let Eric sit with us but he wouldn't listen." Roxanne had been going out with Mark Bell since our second year; Mark's in his fifth year and plays on the Gryffindor Quidditch team.

"Its fine, Rox," I said. "How was everyone's summer?" And with that we all started telling each other the stories of the exciting things we got up to over the summer, changed into our pyjamas and climbed into bed.

In the morning, after Professor Longbottom (Head of Gryffindor house) handed out our timetables, my oldest brother James came to sit with me, Hugo, Roxanne and Abbey at the breakfast table.

"Hello, my favourite sister," he said grinning. Nothing good can come out of James Potter grinning. "Hello, Hugo, Roxanne, Abigail."

"Hi," they responded dully; they didn't like being called by their full names.

"I'm your only sister, but hello, my not favourite brother; to what do we owe this displeasure?" I asked.

"Be nice Lilian, you might hurt someone's feelings," he said, still grinning.

"James Sirius Potter, you know my name isn't Lilian! Now tell us what you want or go away!" People say I'm very like my mother when I get mad, I suppose it's because we're both constantly yelling at James.

"Sorry Lils," his grin fading, "I just wanted to let you know that Quidditch trials are going to be next week, so you should keep practicing." Of course, I thought, all James ever talks about is Quidditch, and this year he's the captain of the Gryffindor house team.

"Ok, make sure you tell me when trials are," I said, my tone indicating for him to leave.

"Alright Lils," he said grinning again, "See you."

"Ugh, you are so lucky you don't have James for a brother," I complained.

"I have Fred though; he's just as bad," grumbled Roxanne, then remembering what James had said she perked up. "Quidditch starts soon that'll be good, I hope I make the team again."

"I reckon you will," Hugo said.

"Yeah, being the captain's cousin has its perks," said Abbey, "Not to mention being the captain's best mate's sister."

"I don't want to be on the team because of who I'm related to," whined Roxanne.

"I suppose it's a good thing you're a fantastic beater with great aim then," I said cheering her up.

"Hmm, I suppose," said Roxanne, not convinced. "We better get to herbology or Professor Longbottom will give us detention on the first day."

The next day on the way down to lunch from Transfiguration we could hear a group of students having a shouting match.

"We broke up two days ago!" yelled one boy angrily.

"I thought you said you were ok with us," another boy said heatedly.

"Yeah," the first boy said sarcastically, I had I feeling I knew it was, "I'm totally fine with one of my friends to go out my girlfriend of three years after two days of us being broken up."

"What's the proper grace period then, if you think that's too soon?" snarled one girl in reply.

"More than two days if you have any common sense, but apparently you don't!" the boy shouted back as we turned the corner into the corridor they were in. It wasn't a pleasant sight: Scorpius was standing in the middle of the corridor shouting at Safrina and Bertold, who appeared to be holding hands. There were several stunned looking spectators. Scorpius's face was red with rage and his hair was sticking up in all directions in his fury.

"I don't need your permission," Safrina screeched to Scorpius, "you could go out with the next person to walk past-" which happened to be me ... awkward "-for all I care!"

"I thought you might have had a bit of common courtesy but it seems that you don't," Scorpius spat at her and then turned to Bertold, "and I thought we were friends!"

"Scorpius, I'm sorry-" Bertold began.

"You cheated on me all summer! All summer!" he stormed off and without thinking I followed him to an empty classroom.

He was crying; his normally pale face was red and blotchy. I sat on the floor beside him and put my arms around him like I did on the train. "Why do we keep meeting like this?" I asked. He didn't say anything in reply but he put his head on my shoulder and I stroked his shimmering white blonde hair.

"We should really start meeting in more pleasant circumstances," he said quietly.

"Do you want to talk about?" I asked gently.

He shook his head, "I overreacted. I didn't expect them to stop seeing each other, but I would have liked it if they kept the PDA to a minimum when I was around."

"Mmm," I agreed, still stroking his beautiful, radiant hair. He put his well-developed arms around me and we sat holding each other. We stayed sitting that way until the bell rang for the end of lunch.

"We missed lunch," he said.

"Yeah," I replied.

_**Scorpius**_

It was after Defence against the Dark Arts when I saw _them_ together for the first time. I was on my way down to lunch when I saw Safrina draped over Bertold and they were kissing. I couldn't think straight with the anger pounding in my head.

"What do you think you're doing?" I bellowed.

"Scorpius, I'm sorry mate-" Bertold began.

"We broke up two days ago," I shouted.

"I thought you said you were ok with us," Bertold was getting angry now.

"Yeah," I said, my voice dripping with sarcasm. "I'm totally fine with one of my friends to go out my girlfriend of three years after two days of us being broken up."

"What's the proper grace period then, if you think that's too soon?" seethed Safrina.

"More than two days if you have any common sense, but apparently you don't!" I shouted back. My rage was at its peak, I don't think I had ever felt this way before.

"I don't need your permission," Safrina screeched to me, "you could go out with the next person to walk past for all I care!" She seemed to have moved on a bit faster than me.

"I thought you might have had a bit of common courtesy but it seems that you don't," I yelled to Safrina, then turned to Bertold, "and I thought we were friends!"

"Scorpius, I'm sorry-" he began but I cut him off. He wasn't sorry he did it; he was just sorry I got mad about it.

"You cheated on me all summer! All summer!" I stormed off into an empty classroom and broke down for the second time in three days.

I didn't notice someone followed me until she spoke. "Why do we keep meeting like this?" Lily asked with a hint of humour in her sweet voice. I put my head on her shoulder like I did on the train and she started stroking my hair, it felt pleasant and comforting.

"We should really start meeting in more pleasant circumstances," I said quietly.

"Do you want to talk about?" she asked tenderly. Her caramel eyes were full of sympathy towards me.

I shook my head, "I overreacted. I didn't expect them to stop seeing each other, but I would have liked it if they kept the PDA to a minimum when I was around."

"Mmm," she agreed, still stroking my hair. I put my arms around her petite body and held her until the bell rang for the end of lunch.

"We missed lunch," I said.

"Yeah," she replied.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_**Lily**_

Quidditch try outs were on the second Tuesday back. James was captain and I had a feeling he had decided his team long ago; the trials were simply a formality for him I suppose. He started us off with the basics: flying a lap around the pitch. Then we split up into our specialities and did drills. After about half an hour of watching us, James called us to the ground to announce the team.

"Well done everyone, you all did a great job but unfortunately we only have seven places on the team," he began in a very professional sounding voice, "so the team is as follows: Chasers: Liam McLaggen, Mark Bell and me; Keeper: Rose Weasley; Beaters: Fred and Roxanne Weasley; and Seeker: Lily Potter. Congratulations to those who made the team and to those who didn't better luck next year. Trainings will be Mondays and Wednesdays."

There was a lot of grumbling as we made our way into the change rooms and I heard a snobby looking third year say to one of her friends, "It was obviously rigged, the captain's related to most of the team he chose." I chose to ignore the comment, although I felt like hexing her. I looked at Rose who had the same angry look on her face and we grinned at each other.

Roxanne went off with Mark after trials and Ellie and Abbey were in the library finishing some homework so I walked down to the Great Hall for dinner that night on my own. Scorpius came up to me in the entrance hall.

"Hey Lily," he said smiling. His eyes sparkle when he smiles and his whole face lights up.

"Hi," I said back, not sure where this was going.

"So told Adrian about what happened on the train and last week," he said nervously, scratching his neck and looking at his feet.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," he took a deep breath, "and he said we should go out."

"Mmm?" I said, surprised by the direction this conversation was turning. "What did you say to him?"

"I said it sounded like good idea," he said looking up at me grinning. My face was in a look of surprise, which he must have seen as a bad thing because his face fell and he looked back to his shoes, "Never mind it was silly-"

"Scorpius," I interrupted his mumbling, regaining my composure, "I think it sounds like good idea too."

"Really?" he asked, smiling again.

"Yeah."

"Well then, Lily Luna Potter, will you go out with me?" he asked with a huge smile, his captivating eyes twinkling with his happiness.

"Yes, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, I will," I replied, ignoring the fact that we didn't know how we knew each other's middle names. "On one condition."

"What's the 'condition'?"

"We keep it on the down low until I tell James," I said, "otherwise you may wake up next week in the hospital wing. That boy cares about me too much for his own good."

"He's just being a big brother, I get it."

"Ok, it may take me a little while to find the courage to tell him."

"I can wait, girlfriend," he grinned.

"I'm glad my boyfriend has so much patience," I said playing along with the cutesy thing.

"I had better get going," he said happily, "dinner's not going to eat itself. See you Lily."

"See you."

I sat down at the Gryffindor table by myself, smiling like an idiot until Abbey came and woke me from my cheerful stupor.

"Why are you so happy?" she asked curiously.

"No reason," I grinned.

"Is this about Quidditch? Are going to turn into James and talk about nothing but Quidditch? For Merlin's sake no!" she said dramatically. Abigail Miller is a bit of a drama queen, she wanted to be an actress until she found out she was witch and I'm fairly certain she could have been a very good one. Abbey's a muggle-born and my Grandad loves it, he has someone to talk about muggles with when she comes over.

"It's not about Quidditch, but I did make seeker," I said slyly.

"Congratulations Lily," Rose said as she sat down, not hearing our whole conversation. Our cousin Dominique must have been with her new boyfriend if Rose was sitting with us; Dom was in sixth year with Rose and is part veela, which meant she's had a lot of boyfriends. "What's not about Quidditch?"

"Lily was sitting here smiling and staring off into space before I sat down. It was like she was lovesick…" Abbey trailed off staring at me. "This is about Scorpius isn't it?" she said loudly.

"Shh!" I shushed her.

"Scorpius?" asked Rose, "As in Scorpius Malfoy?"

"How many other Scorpiuses do we know?" Abbey answered grinning at me. "What happened, Lily?"

"Stuff," I said nonchalantly, "I'll tell you later; I don't want to be overheard."

"James will find out soon enough," Rose said, smiling now that she knew what we were talking about. Rose could read me like a book, probably because we spend so much time together. "You'll be the biggest gossip in the school."

"Where's Roxanne?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Dunno, probably off snogging Mark to celebrate them both getting on the Quidditch team," said Abbey.

When we got to Gryffindor Tower Roxanne was indeed kissing Mark as usual. I found a quiet corner of the common room where we wouldn't be overheard and told Abbey about me and Scorpius and my 'condition'.

"Like I said before, he'll find out soon enough. It would be better for him to hear it from you than someone like Cassandra or Sophie," Abbey said. Cassandra Macmillan and Sophie Finnegan were our other roommates and two of Hogwarts' biggest gossips.

"I'll tell him when I'm ready," I defended, "I just have to learn a few defensive spells first." Abbey looked at me, confused. "James will try to jinx Scorpius when I tell him so I need to learn a few spells for his safety." My brother had only let me have one boyfriend: Lorcan Scamander in second year and that was only because we're family friends.

"He might not be that bad, he wasn't too hard on Lorcan," said Abbey.

"But that was Lorcan Scamander, the son of one of Mum's best friends not Scorpius Malfoy son of Dad's school nemesis," I complained.

"If you really like him, you're just going to have to grit your teeth and do it," she said. I've never met someone so sharp yet so blunt.

For the next week Scorpius and I met in secret avoiding James and anyone that might tell him. For the first few days it was sort of fun having a clandestine relationship but by the end of the second week we were sick of having to hide every time someone walked past. I didn't know why I kept putting off telling James; the longer I waited the madder he would be. The Saturday before the Quidditch match against Slytherin (where I would be seeking against Scorpius) Scorpius brought up my 'condition'.

"Lily I'm sick of hiding this," he complained, "I want to shout to the world, 'I'm dating Lily Potter!'"

"I know," I said, "I don't know why I haven't told James yet."

"I like you too much to hide it, if you don't tell him before the Quidditch match I will."

"Let's go tell him right now," I suggested. "Are you ready? He will almost definitely lash out at you."

"I'll be fine," he promised.

James was sitting under a tree by the lake enjoying the last few weeks of sun before the weather changed. Now or never, I told myself. Scorpius squeezed my hand reassuringly.

"James," I called to him trying to keep my voice steady.

"Hey Lils," he called back to me. Fred and Liam were sitting with him, more witnesses to whatever horrible thing he was about to do to Scorpius. I let go of his hand and walked over to James.

I took a deep breath and without thinking said, "I have a boyfriend."

It took a few moments for this to sink in to James. When he regained his composure he simply said, "Who?"

"Scorpius." James just sat there in complete shock. I had expected a more violent reaction to him finding out his baby sister was dating a Slytherin. He was in complete and utter disbelief as he sat statue still. Suddenly he stood up with a jolt, wand in hand and shouted a spell I didn't recognise. I didn't know what that spell did so I looked at Scorpius but he wasn't there. In the exact place where he was standing was a pure white ferret. My evil, controlling, ass of a brother turned my boyfriend into a ferret! Albeit a very cute ferret.

"Turn him back!" I shouted at my smirking brother. "Turn him back right now!"

"Say please," he said childishly, still smirking.

"James Sirius Potter, you evil git, _please_ turn Scorpius back."

"She reminds me of my Aunt Ginny when she's mad," Fred said to Liam.

"Shut up Fred!" I yelled at him.

"Sorry Lily," said Fred possibly fearing for his life, I've been told I can be quite intimidating when I get in a rage. I have no idea why.

"JAMES!" I screamed, "Stop trying to control my life! Turn him back!" By now most of the school had heard my shouting and a small crowd was gathering.

"James," Liam was saying, "you better change him back. You'll get in trouble."

"Turn him back!" I shouted again, tears streaming down my face. Professor McGonagall must have heard the ruckus because she came to investigate.

"What is going on here?" she asked. She may be old but you can still hear the authority in her stern voice; our Headmistress is not a force to be reckoned with.

"My prat of a brother turned Scorpius into a ferret!" I cried. With a wave of her wand Scorpius returned to his human form, looking slightly flustered but otherwise unharmed.

"Mr Potter, Mr Malfoy, Mr Weasley, Mr McLaggen and Miss Potter, will you please accompany me to my office," she requested sternly. None of us dared to argue with her, she was furious; so James, Scorpius, Fred, Liam and I walked up to the headmistress's office. She conjured up enough chairs for us, told us to sit and asked us to tell her what happened.

Liam spoke first, "James, Fred and I were sitting by the lake when Lily came up to us."

"And I told him I was dating Scorpius," I continued the story.

"So I turned the git into a ferret," finished James unemotionally.

"What forced you to turn Mr Malfoy into a ferret?" Professor McGonagall asked James incredulously.

"My dad told me a story once about Scorpius's dad getting turned into a ferret by a disguised death eater in their fourth year," I had heard the story and thought it was cruel. "I was mad and that was the first thing that came into my mind."

"What was it that caused you to become so infuriated, Mr Potter?" Professor McGonagall asked, her patience wearing thin.

"My baby sister-"

"I'm almost fifteen!"

"-is going out with Malfoy!"

"I still don't see why you became so enraged," said Professor McGonagall.

"He's an overprotective git, that's why," I said.

"You can settle your family dispute in a more appropriate manner at a later time but for now Mr Potter I need to speak with you about your punishment. The rest of you may leave," said Professor McGonagall.

When we were outside the office Fred said concernedly, "I've known James my whole life and I've never seen him like that. So … cold, it was kind of frightening."

"You think that was frightening? Try being the one transformed into a ferret," Scorpius spoke for the first time since he had been transformed.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

"I'm fine," he reassured me.

When Fred and Liam left I turned to Scorpius and said, "Well, now we're even." Seeing the puzzled look on his face, I continued, "We've seen each other cry now." He hugged me and wiped the drying tears from my face.

When I went to Gryffindor Tower that night I got a lot of curious looks. Most people were staring at me; I suppose gossip travels fast at Hogwarts.

Rose came up to me looking at me as though I was slightly unbalanced and asked, "Malfoy, Lils? You really went through with it?"

"Yes," I snapped, then added softly, "he's not as bad as everyone makes out."

"So who asked who?" Rose asked grinning as we sat on one of the couches by the fire; she can be such a gossip sometimes.

_**James**_

I was by the lake when Lily came up to me. It was the Saturday before our first Quidditch match; Fred, Liam and I were sitting by the lake enjoying the last weeks of sun. We were talking about the new Weasleys' Wizards Wheezes products Fred's dad had given us before school started. I liked my Uncle George; he was a pretty cheery bloke, despite the fact his ear had been sliced of with dark magic by my brother's namesake (long story) and that he lost his twin brother in the Battle of Hogwarts.

"This new stuff is good but you can't beat the original Extendable Ears and Skiving Snackboxes," I said, I was on team classic.

"The first fake wands were a good laugh, Dad's still got a few lying around at home," Fred said, he was team classic, too. "Mum doesn't find them very funny though. She gets mad when she picks one up accidentally."

"The new stuff's fantastic how you can you not love it?" argued Liam, he was team new.

"We never said we didn't love it, we just said we liked the classic stuff better," disagreed Fred.

"James," Lily called to me.

"Hey, Lils," I called back as she walked over.

Lily had the look on her face she gets when she has something important to say. She seemed to deliberate speaking for a moment, then blurted, "I have a boyfriend."

That caught me off guard; it felt like my feet had been kicked out from beneath me and the breath had been knocked out of me. Lily has a boyfriend, my mind was racing, my baby sister has a boyfriend. I let that sink in and prepared myself for her answer to the question I was about to ask.

"Who?" I asked. I ran through the possibilities in my mind: maybe one of the Scamander twins, she had dated Lorcan in second year so maybe they were back together, or perhaps Eric Sanderson, a fifth year who was friends with Mark Bell. I was not expecting what she replied with.

"Scorpius." He was standing a few metres behind Lily. Scorpius Malfoy and my sister were dating. My insides were boiling with fury but the shock kept me statue still. Scorpius Malfoy, son of Draco Malfoy, Death Eater and Dad's school nemesis. One story about Dad and Draco's time at school stuck out in my mind: the time Draco got turned into a ferret.

I jumped to my feet and shouted the incantation that would turn Malfoy into a ferret. Looking back I don't know why I did it; there was so much rage in my mind that I wasn't thinking straight. I smiled at my handiwork; Malfoy was a cute ferret.

Lily didn't seem to be too impressed with me transfiguring Malfoy, even though it was pretty advanced magic. "Turn him back!" she was shouting at me. "Turn him back right now!"

"Say please," I said, one should never forget their manners.

"James Sirius Potter, you evil git, _please_ turn Scorpius back."

"She reminds me of my Aunt Ginny when she's mad," Fred said to Liam; he was right, Lily definitely gets her rage from Mum.

"Shut up Fred!" Lily yelled at him.

"Sorry Lily," said Fred possibly fearing for his life; Lily in a rage is definitely something to fear.

"JAMES!" she screamed to me, "Stop trying to control my life! Turn him back!" Lily was shouting quite loudly which attracted the attention of some students and a small crowd was gathering.

"James," Liam was trying to reason with me "You better change him back. You'll get in trouble."

"Turn him back!" Lily shouted yet again, tears streaming down her face. My sister was still shouting very loudly which caused Professor McGonagall to investigate.

"What is going on here?" she asked. I didn't answer; another wave of shock hit me: Lily liked Scorpius. She liked him; did she have no common sense?

"My prat of a brother turned Scorpius into a ferret!" Lily exclaimed; she had a way with words, that girl.

Professor McGonagall turned Malfoy back into his human form and requested for us to go to her office. Professor McGonagall wasn't a force to be reckoned with at the best of times; nobody would dare to cross her when she was furious. So Malfoy, Fred, Liam, Lily and I walked up to the headmistress's office. She conjured up five chairs and asked us what happened.

"James, Fred and I were sitting by the lake when Lily came up to us," Liam began.

Lily spoke next, "And I told him I was dating Scorpius."

"So I turned the git into a ferret," I said casually.

"What forced you to turn Mr Malfoy into a ferret?" Professor McGonagall asked me, looking slightly aghast.

"My dad told me a story once about Scorpius's dad getting turned into a ferret by a disguised death eater in their fourth year. I was mad and that was the first thing that came into my mind," I explained, trying not to sound like a psycho.

"What was it that caused you to become so infuriated, Mr Potter?" Professor McGonagall asked, becoming impatient.

"My baby sister-"

"I'm almost fifteen!"

"-is going out with Malfoy!" That should have been enough explanation, but apparently it wasn't.

"I still don't see why you became so enraged," said Professor McGonagall.

"He's an overprotective git, that's why," Lily said. By the way she was speaking it sounded like I had done something wrong.

"You can settle your family dispute in a more appropriate manner at a later time but for now Mr Potter I need to speak with you about your punishment. The rest of you may leave," said Professor McGonagall and Lily, Malfoy, Liam and Fred left the office.

It was about then that I realised I had done something incredibly stupid and was about to get into an immense amount of trouble. I just hoped she didn't kick me off the Quidditch team; the team would never forgive me for that. Professor McGonagall shut her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"James Sirius Potter," she said, "how incredibly like your namesakes you are. They, too, were troublemakers." I wasn't sure how to respond to that and she seemed to realise that because she kept speaking. She gave me my punishment and told me to go straight to Gryffindor Tower. I did as I was told; I went to my dormitory and sat on my bed thinking about the past half hour.

_**Lily**_

Abbey was right; Scorpius and I were the biggest gossip of the school. Not because of the rivalry of our houses and families, but the fact my prat of a brother James turned Scorpius into a ferret. Everyone was talking about it, so it wasn't much of a surprise Sunday morning when I was summoned to the headmistress's office. I looked around the Great Hall and saw that Scorpius and James had been summoned as well, which confirmed my suspicions that it was about yesterday's incident. I walked with Scorpius beside me and James lagging a few meters behind us. He was obviously still uncomfortable with us dating, not that I was expecting much from him.

What we saw when we got to the Professor McGonagall's office surprised me. My parents were there, which wasn't a good sign, and so were Scorpius's parents. Scorpius had the same blonde hair as his father, but Draco's hairline had receded and he didn't seem to have much of his hair left. Scorpius also had the same coloured eyes as his father, but Scorpius's were always sparkling and lively, where Draco's were cold and reminiscent of cement. Scorpius didn't look much like his mother, Astoria, at all. Professor McGonagall conjured up more chairs like she did yesterday and we sat down.

"You turned my son into a ferret!" Draco shouted to James. Dad was holding back a chuckle, but one look from my mother made him realise how serious the situation was.

"Why did you do it James?" Mum asked in her 'calm' voice. Hearing that voice means she is very close to her 'angry' voice and I had a feeling she would be using it in the next few minutes.

"Ask them," he spat at me and Scorpius; someone was obviously still cranky. Mum, Dad, Mr and Mrs Malfoy all looked directly as us.

I was too intimidated to speak so Scorpius simply said, "I'm dating Lily."

Mum, Dad and Mrs Malfoy looked slightly shocked but quickly regained their composure; Draco, however, looked set to explode. For the next few minutes all he did was pace angrily and shout things like, "A ferret!" and "Dating her!"

I began counting in my head to pass the awkwardness; I got to 198 when Mrs Malfoy gingerly went up to her husband and said, "Draco, honey, perhaps you should sit down."

Professor McGonagall spoke next, "I understand the seriousness of the situation, Mr Malfoy, but I think your request of having Mr Potter expelled would be taking it too far." Dad was stifling a snicker again.

"Do you have any idea what it's like to be turned into a ferret? I demand to see some sort of punishment for this heinous crime," Draco ordered. Dad giggled when he said 'ferret' and Mum glared at him.

"Mr Potter has been given a month of detentions and has had the privilege of Hogsmeade visits taken away from him," Professor McGonagall answered ignoring my father's giggle. At least James's still allowed on the Quidditch team. Draco seemed to be appeased; his face stopped looking angry, instead he looked smug. "Miss Potter and Mr Malfoy, would you mind stepping out for a moment?"

We did as we were told. Standing in the corridor Scorpius and I could hear Mum using her 'angry' voice through the door and I was glad it was separating me from Ginny Potter in a rage.

"You've met my parents," Scorpius said half smiling.

"And you've met mine," I countered glumly.

"Cheer up Lils," he said, "it could be worse. We could be James right now." Scorpius was right: Mum was still shouting at James and there is nothing, _nothing_ worse than being yelled at by our mother.

"We could be your Dad," I said, a small smile playing at my mouth. Scorpius looked slightly confused so I continued, "you haven't heard that story have you?"

"What story?" he asked. He was very cute when he was confused.

"The story where your Dad gets turned into a ferret by a disguised Death Eater," I explained.

"Is that what James was talking about yesterday?"

"Yeah," I answered, "apparently your Dad went to curse my Dad so a Death Eater disguised as a teacher turned him into a ferret. It was quite mean."

"I think my old man must have kept that one to himself," said Scorpius, a dark shadow passing across his face.

"I think Mum's stopped shouting at James," I said. I was right; it was quiet in the office.

After a few moments of quiet Al walked past. "Hey Lils, what are you doing outside the office?" he said ignoring Scorpius. Al was taking the news of our relationship better than James but he still wasn't overly pleased.

"Mum and Dad are in there," I said pointing to Professor McGonagall's office.

Al looked slightly confused so Scorpius explained, "My Dad found out about yesterday and requested a meeting with the headmistress, James and your parents."

"Oh," Al said.

The office door swung open and Mum, Dad, James, Mr and Mrs Malfoy stepped out.

"Scorpius, may we have a word?" Mr Malfoy asked ushering his son over to a quiet section of hallway.

"A Malfoy, Lily?" Dad asked looking slightly disappointed, "I thought you could have done better."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked angrily. "I know you've got a grudge against his Dad, but Scorpius isn't like that, he's sweet."

"Harry, Scorpius isn't Draco," Mum said gently to Dad, "I think we should trust Lily's judgement and let them be."

"Thanks, Mum," I said.

"How are your classes going?" Mum asked us cheerily as thought the past hour hadn't happened.

"Good," Al and I said. James didn't respond; he just stood behind us broodingly.

Scorpius returned a few minutes later without his father; we went outside and sat under a big shady tree by the lake.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I asked Scorpius cautiously. "Or would you rather I distracted you with mindless small talk?"

He pondered my question for a moment then replied, "Mindless small talk. I need a bit more time before I can talk about it."

"It my birthday soon," I smiling weakly, hoping he would lose his serious expression.

"What day?" he asked looking slightly less glum.

"October fourth," I said, "it's the day before the first Hogsmeade visit."

"You'll be fifteen?"

"Yeah, you'll be seventeen in…"

"June. The eighteenth."

"The small talk isn't distracting enough is it?" He still hadn't smiled.

"No," he said apologetically. I moved closer to him and rested my head on his shoulder. We sat in silent thought until my stomach grumbled loudly which made us decide to go back up to the castle for lunch.

We were holding hands as we walked, which seemed to excite several gossiping Ravenclaws. We sat down and as we were eating Cassandra came up to us and asked, "So you two really are going out?"

"Yes, we are," Scorpius said proudly. I would have responded similarly had I not been in the middle of a huge mouthful of my lunch.

"Oh," Cassandra said curiously, "and James really turned you into a ferret yesterday."

A dark look flashed into Scorpius's storm-coloured eyes, but it was gone as soon as it came. "Yeah," he answered gruffly. Cassandra left to gossip with her friends, and Scorpius and I were alone at the table. We finished eating in silence and sat by the lake again.

**A/N I re-wrote most of this chapter into a one-shot called The Ferret Incident if you want to read it (or if you already have and got confused). The Quidditch match will be in the next chapter so it could take a little while to write but I've already written the chapter after it and had to stop myself from writing the chapter into 3 different perspectives I liked it so much. Any-who thanks for reading and I'll try my best to get more up soon**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N This chapter's a lot shorter than the others but hopefully I'll make up for it in the next one. It ended up being quite different to how I expected but I like it better than my original idea. **

**Chapter 3**

_**Scorpius**_

Saturday morning came way too soon. Lily and I had avoided talking about it all week but today we would be playing Quidditch against each other. Seeking against each other. I was very close to pulling out and making the sub play for me, but the rest of the team would have killed (or at least seriously injured) me if I missed the game. The Slytherin versus Gryffindor Quidditch match. One of the most highly anticipated games of the year.

I woke at around 6 that morning and couldn't get back to sleep. I couldn't get the worries out of my mind, what if I accidentally hurt Lily during the match? What if people think I did it on purpose? What if the team thinks I'm going easy on here? What if…?

I rose at about 7, after I couldn't stand the thoughts flying around my mind. Lily would be fine, she played on the team last year and she's tough, tougher than some might think. She can be intimidating when she gets going about something. She has a fiery intensity to match her gorgeous flaming hair. She has nice hair.

There weren't many people at breakfast yet, seeing as it was so early on a Saturday, so it was easy to sit down unnoticed. Unnoticed as both a Quidditch player and Lily's boyfriend; people still hadn't gotten over the second one. The competitiveness between Gryffindor and Slytherin rivalled none. It was a huge match and, as with every year, the teams tried to psych each other out the week before the game. Having played on the team before, I was used to it. The taunts usually weren't very creative and therefore not very offensive anyway.

I ate my breakfast quickly, trying to finish before more people came down. When I finished I hurried back to my dormitory as more people started coming down to the Great Hall. My dorm-mates had gone down to breakfast so I sat on my bed and waited for them to come back.

I decided that I would have to try to catch the snitch as quickly as I could so the game would be short and I couldn't worry too much about Lily. She didn't seem to be the type to be a sore loser so I knew she'd be fine with any outcome to the game, as long I didn't do anything terrible. I barely knew what I was worrying about; I just knew I was worrying too much. I convinced myself that I wasn't going to accidentally knock her off her broom and she wasn't going to blame me for the outcome of the game about the same time Adrian came back from breakfast. With wet hair.

"Whoa, what happened, Ade?" I asked as he found a towel in his trunk.

"James Potter, Fred Weasley and water-balloons happened," he replied, half-laughing and half mad.

"Water-balloons? I'm glad I got up early, then," I laughed.

"Shut up," Adrian threw his towel at me and shook out his damp, blonde hair. People can find us easily in crowds, especially when we're together; our white blonde hair stands out and makes it hard to hide from people. "Are you ready to whop your girlfriend's team's asses?"

"I suppose," I mumbled.

"Touchy subject?" he asked. I flopped dramatically onto my back in response. "Sorry, mate. You'll be fine, she's a tough one. A little game of Quidditch isn't going to matter to either of you."

"I know, I just…"

"Does little Scorpius like Lily?" he mocked. "Does little Scorpy not want to play Quidditch against his little girlfriend?"

I threw his towel back at him and was about to make a witty remark when Bertold walked in, back from breakfast. He had apologised profusely but I couldn't quite forgive him. I knew the right thing to do would be to forgive him but I just couldn't do it. He knew I was going out with Safrina and yet he let her cheat on me all summer, and then he flaunted their relationship in my face just days after I broke up with her. Things were still awkward between us.

Adrian could sense the awkwardness in the air and decided to try to pep us up about the Quidditch game; he and Bertold were both chasers. "The first game of the year is always so exciting, isn't it?" he said. Neither I nor Bertold replied, I was trying to avoid looking at Bertold and he was trying to catch my eye. Adrian continued speaking, "Everyone's really excited about this game." No response again. "People are looking forward to seeing how good the Gryffindor team are, and seeing whether Potter made a good choice picking half his family for the team. Well, not half, that Weasley family's huge, but you know what I mean." Bertold was staring at me and I was looking at my feet. "Bloody hell! The tension in this room is so thick you could cut it with a knife! Either make up or get over it. Stop piss-farting around and staring daggers at each other. Like my auntie says to my 2 year old cousin: use your words!" Bertold and I both looked up at Adrian with our mouths agape in shock. Adrian pushed me, then Bertold, into our dormitory's bathroom and locked the door with a spell. "I'm over your drama, both of you. I've locked this door and I'm not letting you out until you two are on civil terms."

"But we have Quidditch-" Bertold began, but Adrian cut him off.

"No 'but's! Now start talking." Adrian was normally so calm and quiet, the peacekeeper. I suppose he was keeping the piece this time, just doing it in a different way.

"_Alohamora,_" I whispered, pointing my wand at the doorknob. Nothing happened.

"Do you really think I'd make it that simple? I don't hear talking," Adrian ordered.

"Bloody hell, I think he's serious," I said to Bertold. It was one of the first things I'd said to him since our row in the first week of term.

"I've apologised enough times, Scorp. If you weren't going to accept my apologies then, I don't see why you will now," he mused.

"Maybe the fact that my mad man best friend locked us in the bathroom the morning of the first and biggest Quidditch game of the year?" I asked, sitting down on the closed toilet seat.

"I can hear you," Adrian shouted through the door.

"I know," I shouted back, then turned to Bertold, "I don't know if I forgive you. I know I should but I… You knew we were together when you got together, you knew I was still upset after we broke up. You knew, and yet you did it anyway."

"Yeah, I suppose I was kind an arse to you."

"You reckon?" I asked sarcastically. "How are we going to become civil again? I don't know if I want to be your friend, but I don't like hating you."

"How about we agree that what I did was wrong and see if you can try to trust me again?"

I sighed. "I suppose we can do that."

"Is that good enough for you, Ade?" Bertold shouted.

"Are you going to stare daggers at each other anymore?"

"No," Bertold and I said.

"Are you going to talk to each other and not fight?"

"Yes," we said.

"Good." Adrian said, and then took the spell off the door. "Now let's get down to the Quidditch pitch before Flint gets angry and starts to look even more like a troll."

_**Lily**_

I didn't sleep well Friday night; I kept waking up after nightmares about the Quidditch match. After a particularly weird dream about Scorpius having a dragon's head and breathing fire on me I got up and went down to breakfast. The Great Hall was packed when I got there so I tried to sit down inconspicuously to avoid being pranked by the Slytherin Quidditch team. It's normally hard to blend in with my vivid red hair and today was no exception. Thankfully it was the Gryffindor, not Slytherin, team that noticed me. They hailed me over to sit with them. Roxanne and Rose were sitting with Liam and Mark at the breakfast table, all looking rather pale from nerves. James and Fred were sitting a few seats down with what looked suspiciously like water balloons.

"Do I want to know what those two are up to?" I asked.

"Probably not," Rose replied looking over at their whispering heads.

"First game of the year, eat up," Roxanne said as she piled toast onto my plate.

I sighed and took a bite of toast. "I can't wait for this game to be over already," I whined.

"So you can stop worrying about us beating your boyfriend's team? Or so you can stop worrying about how much better at Quidditch you are compared to him?" Liam asked. I whacked him on the back of the head. "Ouch! Sorry Lily," he said rubbing his head.

"Liam, sometimes you are so much like James," Rose shook her head. "Except you didn't turn Lily's boyfriend into a ferret," she added.

"I can't eat any more, I'm too nervous. I'm going to go get changed before I become an eyewitness to whatever James and Fred are plotting," I said getting up.

"I'm going to try to eat something else but I'll be up soon," Roxanne replied.

When I got to my dormitory Cassandra and Sophie were just waking up.

"Morning girls," I said sarcastically at them.

"Good luck at Quidditch today," Cassandra mocked.

"Have fun playing against your ridiculously hot boyfriend," Sophie teased.

"I will thanks. And if you're done with your lousy attempts at teasing me, I'm off to try to win the Quidditch match and bring the house glory. Then I'll be off to snog my ridiculously hot and charming boyfriend." I can be very blunt sometimes.

Cassandra and Sophie went down to breakfast as Roxanne came back upstairs. "I passed Cass and Sophie in the common room, did you say something to upset them?" she asked.

"It wasn't intentionally to upset them, I just told them their attempts to tease me were lousy and that I was going to bring the house glory and that I was going to go snog my ridiculously hot boyfriend," I replied sheepishly.

"Oh Lily," Roxanne sighed, "Sometimes I think your Dad's fame went to your head."

"Nah, it's just part of being a Potter. Arrogance is an inherited trait, where do you think James gets it from?"

"But your Dad's one of the most humble people I know?"

"Apparently my grandpa, James Potter senior, was quite arrogant and had to deflate his head to get a date with my grandma." I loved hearing all the stories Dad told us about our grandparents, it was so sad they died so young.

"If he was anything like our James Potter, that makes a lot of sense," Roxanne laughed.

"Yeah, my brother has got a bit of an ego, but he also has a temper. I don't want to face him if we're late."

"The wrath of James Sirius Potter is something to be feared, well that and his payback which is normally quite creative," Roxanne said as we made our way down to the common room.

"Did you find out what they were doing with the water balloons?" I asked as we crawled through the portrait hole.

"No but I saw them staring maliciously at Adrian, one of the Slytherin chasers. You know, the cute one?"

"I think the seeker's the cute one, but yeah I know who Adrian is. I can't wait for this game to just be over already." I moaned, thinking of playing against Scorpius.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**** – I have been trying to write the Quidditch game for quite a while and have recently decided that I simply can't. I don't generally write in chronological order so I wrote the end of the game and then the aftermath, planning on coming to back to it later but I haven't been able to write it. If anyone wants to write me a Quidditch scene it would be great, but otherwise I think the story should make sense with what I've got so far. That's the main reason I took so long to update, I've been procrastinating hugely – but here's the end of the Quidditch game, the next chapter should be up tomorrow.**

**Chapter 4**

_**Lily**_

There was the snitch, floating halfway up one of our goal posts. I sped off towards it and saw out of the corner of my eye that Scorpius was flying towards it from the other side of the pitch. We were level with each other with ten metres separating us from the snitch. My Firebolt 2.0 was slightly faster than Scorpius's Nimbus 3000; I was ahead of him by a body length.

I was almost entirely focused on the snitch but I could hear James shouting, "Fred! Roxanne! There's a bludger going towards Lily! Where in the name of Merlin are you?"

James was still shouting when my hand closed around the small golden ball. I had caught the snitch in the most important game of the season! I started to look around to see where my team was but before I could turn my head I heard a tremendous smashing sound and everything went black. I felt a set of arms around me and lost consciousness.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_**Lily**_

My head was throbbing when I woke up; I slowly fluttered my eyelids open and saw the white roof of the hospital wing. What happened? I was playing Quidditch and I had seen the snitch. I was racing towards the snitch with Scorpius right beside me chasing it too, and James was shouting to Fred and Roxanne to stop a bludger that must have been coming my way. All I could remember after that was blinding pain and someone's arms around me.

"Lily?" Scorpius asked quietly, "How are you feeling?"

"Spectacular," I said sarcastically, starting to sit up but regretting it when the room started to spin. Scorpius gently pushed me back down to a lying position and I asked, "What happened?"

"You took a bludger to the head," James explained. I looked around to see who else was there; the whole Quidditch team as well as Al, Rose, Hugo, Abbey, and Scorpius. The crotchety old matron, Madam Pomfrey, would be annoyed about me having too many visitors.

"That would explain my throbbing head," I said attempting humour again, "How long was I out?"

"Only a few hours," said Abbey.

"If it was any longer we would have got bored and left," grinned Liam. Madam Pomfrey came in telling everyone to leave because I needed rest but James, Al and Scorpius argued with her until she let them stay for ten more minutes. It was strange seeing Scorpius next to James and Al when only a week ago James had transfigured him into a ferret. I don't think Scorpius was game to hold my hand in front of James after what happened last week.

"Who won the match?" I asked.

"We did," James answered, "you caught the snitch about a second before you got knocked out. You don't remember?"

"No," I said frowning.

"A slight concussion is normal when you take a bludger to the head," Al said. I have no idea how he knows so much, maybe he's been spending too much time with Aunt Hermione.

"Am I bruised and deformed? I bet I'm hideous," I grumbled.

"Of course not," Scorpius reassured me, "you're as beautiful as ever." James cleared his throat loudly; obviously there was still some tension there.

"You'll be fine Lily," Al said reassuringly.

"I'll _be_ fine?" I asked worriedly.

"There's a bit of bruising now but in a few days time you'll be completely back to normal," Al responded brightly.

"What's your problem?" Scorpius exclaimed. I hadn't noticed until then but James and Scorpius had been staring daggers at each other for the past few minutes. The tension between them was so thick you could have cut it with a knife.

"You," James said curtly.

"Why?" Scorpius said trying to regain his composure, but still looking quite angry.

"I don't like the fact that you are dating my sister," James said in the same sharp voice.

"I don't need your permission to date someone, James," I snapped, joining the argument. "I'm almost fifteen; I think I'm old enough to find a good boyfriend."

"Apparently not," James retorted.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Scorpius asked, fuming.

"I don't approve of you," James said in the cold, blunt voice. "I don't approve of your family in general."

"So you don't think I should date Scorpius because his great Aunt killed her cousin and was in love with Voldemort?" James was making me furious.

"His father was a Death Eater, so was his Grandfather and a lot of his family. That doesn't mean anything to you?" James tried to reason.

"When are people going to see that Scorpius is not his father?" I was getting frustrated with my brother. James, not Al; Al was standing beside my bed looking startled.

"My father made mistakes, he was young and afraid," Scorpius said heatedly. "I am not my father and I wouldn't have made the same mistakes."

"He's a Malfoy, Lily, and a Slytherin," James said, almost pleading.

"He was named after a Slytherin," I pointed to Albus Severus Potter, "and I thought we already established that his family didn't matter."

"If I'm such a bad person then why did I catch Lily when she fell off her broom? I could have been mad that I lost the game but instead I'm here caring about Lily. Caring about her wellbeing instead of finding every possible fault with her boyfriend and making her miserable." Scorpius made quite a good point.

"Dad's disappointed, you know," James said quietly. "You could have done so much better."

"I think Dad's a little more disappointed in you at the moment, James," I argued. "You scare off every boy that thinks about liking me so I suppose you're to blame."

Madam Pomfrey heard us arguing and made them leave, insisting that I needed rest. I was feeling quite tired now that she mentioned it. I closed my eyes and wished for some peaceful sleep.

OoOoOoO

_**James**_

This was all my fault. Lily copped a bludger to the head in my first match as captain. It wasn't a great way to start my captaincy, my seeker breaking her nose, but at least we won.

I had been standing beside Lily's bed in the hospital wing since she was brought in. It was hard to see what exactly was wrong with her at first; her entire face was covered with blood, but the matron, Madam Pomfrey, started healing her within minutes.

Lily had been unconscious for about three and a half hours before she finally woke up. Malfoy was sitting on the edge of her bed which made me mad, but I didn't say or do anything because I knew it would irritate Lily. I don't have a clue what she sees in the blonde git, he's a Malfoy for Merlin's sake.

The blonde git in question distracted my mental rant by speaking, "Lily?" She was awake, finally. "How are you feeling?"

"Spectacular," she said sarcastically. She started to get up but when her eyes became unfocused she let Scorpius push her down into a lying position.

"What happened?" she asked.

"You took a bludger to the head," I explained. It seemed like she had a concussion, I just hoped it wasn't a serious one. She looked around to see who her visitors were: Al, Rose, Hugo and Lily's friend Abbey were there along with the rest of the Quidditch team and Scorpius.

"That would explain my throbbing head," she said trying to lighten the mood, "How long was I out?"

"Only a few hours," said Abbey.

"If it was any longer we would have got bored and left," grinned one of my best mates, Liam. I should have scolded him for his lack of tact, but Lily didn't seem to be disgruntled by the comment so I let it go. Madam Pomfrey came in telling everyone to leave, insisting Lily needed rest but me Al, Malfoy and I argued with her until she said we could stay for ten more minutes.

"Who won the match?" Lily asked.

"We did," I answered, "you caught the snitch about a second before you got knocked out. You don't remember?"

"No," she said frowning. I started to panic, internally I was freaking out. What if Lily had a horribly serious concussion and she couldn't remember anything from the past few days? Mum would be furious at me for letting her get hit, though I don't think it's directly my fault. I think Fred and Roxanne's parents, Uncle George and Aunt Angelina, have more right to be angry at their kids; they were the beaters who let the bludger hit Lily.

"A slight concussion is normal when you take a bludger to the head," Al said. That boy is like a walking library, he reminds me of my Aunt Hermione sometimes.

"Am I bruised and deformed? I bet I'm hideous," Lily grumbled. She was a lot vainer now that she had a boyfriend.

"Of course not," Scorpius reassured her, "you're as beautiful as ever." I cleared my throat very loudly to make my presence clear to them and proceeded to glare at Malfoy. I really don't like that kid.

"You'll be fine Lily," Al said reassuringly.

"I'll _be_ fine?" she asked worriedly.

"There's a bit of bruising now but in a few days time you'll be completely back to normal," Al responded brightly. Like I said before: a walking library.

"What's your problem?" Malfoy exclaimed. Apparently he noticed my angry stares.

"You," I said simply.

"Why?" Malfoy said, fuming.

"I don't like the fact that you are dating my sister," I said in the same short voice. I am a very direct person.

"I don't need your permission to date someone, James," Lily snapped, joining the argument. "I'm almost fifteen; I think I'm old enough to find a good boyfriend."

"Apparently not," I said. She left herself wide open for that one.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Malfoy asked, incensed.

"I don't approve of you," I said to Malfoy. "I don't approve of your family in general."

"So you don't think I should date Scorpius because his great Aunt killed her cousin and was in love with Voldemort?" Lily was bringing up some great points I hadn't even thought about.

"His father was a Death Eater, so was his Grandfather and a lot of his family. That doesn't mean anything to you?" I tried to reason with Lily, getting mad doesn't help win an argument with Lily Potter.

"When are people going to see that Scorpius is not his father?" She seemed to be getting very frustrated with me.

"My father made mistakes, he was young and afraid," Malfoy said attempting to defend himself. "I am not my father and I wouldn't have made the same mistakes."

"He's a Malfoy, Lily, and a Slytherin," I said, almost pleading with her.

"He was named after a Slytherin," She pointed to Albus Severus Potter who was standing in shock watching us, "and I thought we already established that his family didn't matter."

"If I'm such a bad person then why did I catch Lily when she fell off her broom? I could have been mad that I lost the game but instead I'm here caring about Lily. Caring about her wellbeing instead of finding every possible fault with her boyfriend and making her miserable," Malfoy made a good point but I wasn't out of arguments.

I decided to swing a low blow, "Dad's disappointed, you know," I said quietly. "You could have done so much better."

"I think Dad's a little more disappointed in you at the moment, James," Lily argued; she was right. "You scare off every boy that thinks about liking me so I suppose you're to blame." She was right again: I did have a habit of interrogating possible boyfriends of my baby sister, and I suppose it may have scared a few of them off. It wasn't all my fault, Liam and Fred helped with some of the interrogations.

Madam Pomfrey heard our row and made us leave, insisting that Lily needed rest. I walked back up to Gryffindor tower mulling over the things we had said in the argument.

I didn't notice my little brother walking beside me until he spoke to me as we entered the common room, "Malfoy's right, you know," he said, "you do seem to be finding every possible fault with him. She's old enough to make her own mistakes, James. Let her be."

OoOoOoO

_**Albus**_

James had the worst possible reaction to Lily having a boyfriend. Turning Scorpius into a ferret wasn't the right way to go about things, but this isJames so what could I expect. He's the sort of idiot to use his wand rather than use his brain like me, which is why I decided to talk reasonably with Scorpius rather than turn him into a ferret. I decided I needed to talk to him and let him know that not everybody was against him and Lily being together.

The day after the Quidditch match I found him in a corridor and asked him to take a walk with me.

We walked to the lake and I spoke first, "I want to talk to you about Lily."

"Ok," he replied. I suspected he knew this was why I wanted to talk to him.

"I'm not as upfront about it like James, but I'm very protective of my little sister," I said. "If you ever do anything to hurt her, you won't just have me and James after you; you will have all the Weasleys after their revenge, so be careful. Lily's heart is yours for now and if you break it you better learn to sleep with your eyes open." I wanted to be as upfront about everything as I could without scaring him. I was definitely upfront, but judging by look he had on his face, I scared him a little bit.

"I will never hurt Lily," he said. I wasn't sure if I believed him, but I gave him the benefit of the doubt as he sounded sincere.

"That's good to know," I said, "I don't have anything against you, Scorpius, and I hope we can be friends or at least acquaintances for Lily's sake." Lily had enough to deal with and I thought it might make her feel better if I was nice to Scorpius.

"That sounds like a good idea, she needs to know someone supports our relationship," he said. He seemed grateful.

"I want my sister to be happy and I'm open to anything that will let that happen."

"I want to make her happy and I'll do whatever I can to make sure she's ok," Scorpius said, I was starting to believe he was an alright guy.

"You make her the happiest I've ever seen her, when she's out of the hospital wing and James gets over his grudge against you her life should be great. If that doesn't happen, however, and you make her unhappy… well, you know what happens then." I hoped we wouldn't have to "deal with" Scorpius, but if he ever hurt Lily we would get every member of our ridiculously large family onto him.

OoOoOoO

_**Scorpius**_

The day after the Quidditch match Lily's brother, Albus, came up to me in the corridor. He asked if I would mind going for a walk with him so I followed him outside in the direction of the lake. I wasn't as scared of Albus as I was of James, but that didn't mean I didn't want to cross him: he was still a Potter-Weasley and mischief was in his blood.

Albus broke the silence, "I want to talk to you about Lily."

"Ok," I replied, I expected that was what he wanted.

"I'm not as upfront about it like James, but I'm very protective of my little sister," he said. "If you ever do anything to hurt her, you won't just have me and James after you; you will have all the Weasleys after their revenge, so be careful. Lily's heart is yours for now and if you break it you better learn to sleep with your eyes open." Albus was normally pretty quiet, but he could be extremely intimidating.

By this point I was getting almightily scared, James was bad enough. There were at least 8 Weasleys that I knew of, but they probably wouldn't stop at just the Weasleys at school; they would probably get all the Aunts and Uncles and more cousins and family friends and my second cousin who's part werewolf and also Lily's godbrother onto me… Maybe I'm exaggerating a little bit, but they have a huge family and I don't want to cross them. I will never hurt Lily, though, so I shouldn't have to worry about it… I hope.

"I will never hurt Lily," I said. I wasn't sure if Albus would believe me.

"That's good to know," Albus said, "I don't have anything against you, Scorpius, and I hope we can be friends – or at least acquaintances – for Lily's sake."

"That sounds like a good idea, she needs to know someone supports our relationship," I said, thankful for Albus' support.

"I want my sister to be happy and I'm open to anything that will let that happen," Albus said.

"I want to make her happy and I'll do whatever I can to make sure she's ok."

"You make her the happiest I've ever seen her," Albus smiled, "when she's out of the hospital wing and James gets over his grudge against you her life should be great. If that doesn't happen, however, and you make her unhappy… well, you know what happens then." The smile was gone and he looked menacing, I knew I could never hurt Lily so I wouldn't have to worry about his warning.


End file.
